The Angel and the Devil
by Neo-Magic1000
Summary: This is my first fic(Give me all the critisim you want, please) Well this is a basic short fic about Sshshoumuru taking Kagome. Rated for Inu Yashas mouth and minor humor.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the charicters and/or theams.

The Angel and the Devil

After a weak of successful shard hunting, Kagome and Inu Yasha were heading back to the well, as usual they were having Inu Yashas post well argument witch ended in a sit and Kagome running of in to the woods towards the well. 

After the fight Inu Yasha and Kagomes fight, he went in the opposite direction as Kagome, Shippou, on the other hand went to find Kagome. After hours of searching the little Kitsune found him self back at camp still Kagome less, witch upset him. "Inu Yasha I cant find her!!!!" He wailed "She's probably back in her time!!" Inu Yasha barked walking off. "No, her sent stops in a clearing!!" He wailed again.

The morning after Kagome disappeared, Inu Yasha and Shippou went to look for her in the woods where Shippou said her sent was last, after four hours of searching for her but not getting any where. "I cant remember where the clearing is." Shippou said. After being knocked over the head several times by Inu Yasha. "OW!!! That hurt!!" Shippou squealed. "Tough!!" Inu Yasha barked. After five minutes Inu Yasha picked up Kagomes scent and started walking that way. "She's probably asleep in a bush!!!" Inu Yasha said happily. 

A few minutes later they reached the clearing expecting to find Kagome asleep in a bush, but instead of finding Kagome, they found, Sesshoumaru. 

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here! "Growled Inu Yasha with a hint of confusion." "Humph." snorted Sesshoumaru. "It's my territory, why shouldn't I be in it? But you on the other hand haven't any right to be in it!" He snarled sounding partially happy. "Tough!" Growled Inu Yasha tightly grasping the handle of the Tetsusaiga still sheathed. "There is no need for that brother or should, I say half brother." Sesshoumaru laughed an evil laugh. "Why are you here? He asked. Inu Yasha said nothing still griping Tetsusaiga. "Why are you here?!" He said again, sounding irritated. "None of your business!" Inu Yasha barked. "Oh, let me guess Inu, um, your wench!" Sesshoumaru said sounding pleased. "No!" Inu Yasha barked sounding angry and irritated. "Then where is she." Sesshoumaru said sounding more and more pleased. But before Inu Yasha could say any thing, Shippou squealed. "She disagreed last night when we were walking back to well!" For fear of Inu Yasha striking him, he ran crying with his hand over his head to a tree and climbed it. "He he he he." Snickered Sesshoumaru. "Figures, you cant even keep track your human." He laughed sounding very happy. "Grrrrrrrrrr." Inu Yasha growled through his teeth. "I'm might as well leave you to your self, you'll probably Shippou before you find her." Laughed Sesshoumaru as he leapt deeper into his territory.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SHIPPOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Inu Yasha. Shippou ran out from behind the tree towards Inu Yasha crying. 

"You little Kitsune ********!" Growled Inu Yasha. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shippou cried as he hugged Inu Yashas leg. "You damn snitch! I can't see why Kagome ever liked you?" Inu Yasha muttering angrily to him self. "Lets go back to camp!" He barked as he shook Shippou off of his leg.

As they walked back to camp Inu Yasha had time to cool down and think. "Grrrrrrrrrr, Sesshoumaru why was he there, I followed here scent to that exact spot." He thought. "Why was he there." He wondered. Then it hit him. "He took her!" He said aloud, scaring Shippou so bad he ran up a tree. "Shippou!" "She's at his castle. "What?" Shippou said after he realized he wasn't being yelled at. "Sesshoumaru took Kagome!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Inu Yasha left Shippou at camp he dashed off into the direction of the Lord of the western lands or his good for nothin no good woman stealing great big pain in the @$$ half brothers castle. He was careful not to be seen, he wanted all his energy for Sesshoumaru, if necessary. 

A few moments later he was just a few feet from the castle, still unseen. Before he left camp he used some of the smelly stuff Kagome constantly wears that's in a bottle, it helped to mask his scent, it worked but, it was so pungent, it smelled kind of nice since it was Kagomes. Inu Yasha thought after penetrating the fortress. 

After a while he got to the center off the castle when he saw Sesshoumaru ahead walking away from him, he darted back be hind the corner, just in case. A few moments later a small Youkai servant ran up, she was small and very fast. "Lord Sesshoumaru, there has been rumors of some one sneaking around the castle." She said calm wimpper. "Go and check on our, prisoner, and don't fail me!" Barked Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha felt sorry for the servant. "Yes my lord." The servant ran off and Inu Yasha followed her, making sure he was not seen, lucky for him he was wearing the perfume. 

Eventually she came to a locked room, it looked like a servants quarters. she unlocked the door and went inside. Inside the room there was a bed and a desk, it looked normal, but then she pulled open a trap door that was very well hidden beneath the bed. She walked down the dark steps and into a dungeon, the dungeon was dark there were few torches that were lit there wasn't any thing interesting, but near the end of the dungeon in one of the cells was Kagome, fast asleep on a pile of hay. The servant breathing a sigh of relief and ran out past Inu Yasha who was hiding in a near by cell. 

After the servant youkai left Inu Yasha went to unlock Kagome's cell door, once inside he tried to wake her up but she was fast asleep. "Sniff sniff, powerful sleeping herb." He whispered. He quickly picked up Kagome and escaped the castle, witch was relitvly easy because there werent many guards. 

After he got back to camp he called Shippou. "Kagome." Shippou yelled at the first sight of her. "She'll be fine tomorrow." Inu Yasha said muttering to him self. "Inu Yasha!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed. A few seconds later Sesshoumaru in full demon form lands in their campsite angrier than ever. Inu Yasha quickly drew the Tetsusaiga and jumped back ten feet or so and swung the transformed Tetsusaiga, not expecting him to react so fast, Sesshoumaru is hit by the blunt side of the Tetsusaiga in the face. Inu Yasha continues to swing the Tetsusaiga and hit Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is severely injured. Sesshoumaru quickly backs off. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he ran into the forest. 

End chapter three


	4. Epoloug

Epilogue 

The next morning Kagome woke up early, realizing that she was back at camp and that everyone was asleep, she had questioning thoughts as she went down to the river to take a bath. 

After a few minutes, Inu Yasha woke up, still dazed not realizing Kagome was gone, after he realized she was gone and he cought his balance, he sprang up quickly and ran towards the river (which was on the way to the forest) yelling "Kagome!" When he reached the top of the hill overlooking the river he jumped and Kagome saw him and screaming "SIT!" He was relieved to hear Kagome's voice, until he realized he was falling to the hard ground. "****!! OW!" he yelled as he hit the ground. Inu Yasha was knocked unconscious. 

Kagome, gigaling uncontrolably, got dressed and went for Shippou to help carry the uncontious Inu Yasha back to camp, twenty minutes later he was back at camp and still unconscious. 

He woke up a few hours later, apologizing about him barging in on her and explaining that he thought that Sesshoumaru took her again. Kagome apologized for siting him in mid air. And then she realized that he smelled of her perfume. "Why are you wearing my perfume?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha quickly stating that he left something at Keades ran off leving Kagome gigaling uncontrollably. And Inu Yasha ran off to the village cursing for ever using the perfume.


End file.
